


101 Ways To Get Saved By An Assassin

by painted_galactic_soup



Category: A Court of Thorns and Roses Series - Sarah J. Maas, Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Army General Commander Cassian, Assassian General Commander Lillian, Assassian Lillian, Blood and Gore, F/F, F/M, High Lady Feyre, High Lord Rhysand, M/M, Space Uncle Coran - Freeform, Supportive Coran (Voltron), The Black Tiger, clone shiro - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-08
Updated: 2020-10-08
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:42:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 11
Words: 7,542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25153396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/painted_galactic_soup/pseuds/painted_galactic_soup
Summary: I felt an odd sensation around the room and turned my head to the right. There, in the shadows of a corner, was a creature. They were all black except for the extravagant, silver eyes that glistened in the shadows. Keith and Hunk turned their gaze to copy mine. Within a blink, the creature had disabled all six sentries in front of us. They ran to sentries behind us, whipping out a huge metal staff. In less than a second the staff was poking out of the left side of the third sentry. All falling to the ground behind them. Our savior stood up and walked over the Galra commander. A huge, black, clawed hand reached out, grabbing the throat of the Commander.This is a crossover between Acotar and Voltron. You don't really  need to read Acotar to understand the story. I hope you check this out!
Relationships: Allura & Coran & Hunk & Keith & Lance & Pidge | Katie Holt & Shiro, Elain Archeron/Azriel, Feyre Archeron/Rhysand, Keith/Lance (Voltron), Lillian(OC)/Cassian
Comments: 21
Kudos: 10





	1. The Savior

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everybody! Thank you for checking out my fic! This is my first time writing something like this. My sibling is Cratered Calisto, they were the person who convinced me to do this. This is a crossover between Acotar and Voltron. You don't really need to read Acotar to understand the story. But for the people coming from Acotar I would watch a couple episodes of Voltron to understand what's going on.  
> Enjoy!

Lance POV

Opening my eyes, I groaned. Of course, _of course_ we got ourselves captured by a Galra commander. We were completing our normal routine, wake up, eat, get a distress signal from a nearby planet. Suit up, fight the Galra, head back to the Castle. But no, we just had to mess up and get captured.

I quickly looked around and saw Shiro, Keith, Pidge, and Hunk. Great. That means our Lions are still out there and could be captured at any moment. Hunk and Keith were also awake, and angry. The Galra commander was talking to a huge screen that held Zarkon’s figure. I growled and started to quickly think of a plan. We were at the back of a huge room, there were six sentries before us spaced twenty feet apart. There were three behind us, making sure we didn’t leave. Including the commander and lieutenant, there were eleven we had to fight, not good odds.

I felt an odd sensation around the room and turned my head to the right. There, in the shadows of a corner, was a creature. They were all black except for the extravagant, silver eyes that glistened in the shadows. Keith and Hunk turned their gaze to copy mine. Within a blink, the creature had disabled all six sentries in front of us. They ran to the sentries behind us, whipping out a huge metal staff. Longer than six feet! In less than a second, the staff was poking out of the left side of the third sentry with the rest falling to the ground behind them. Our savior stood up and walked over to the Galra commander, the lieutenant having already ran. A huge, black, clawed hand reached out, grabbing the throat of the commander.

Screams started to ring out as the cloaked figure burned through the neck grasped in their hand. My jaw hit the ground, as did the rest of the paladins.

The commander's dead body hit the ground, the severed neck still being held. As the figure stood there observing the head they held, I observed them. They wore a black cloak, the hood casting shadows on their face so all you could see was the bottom of the black, silver-studded mask. They had huge, bulky, clawed hands, black leg amor, and shiny, blood-splattered black boots.

“Thanks a lot for helping us stranger, it means the world!” I yelled out. On cue everyone glared at me. I looked back at my teammates and cracked a smile. What? I mean, I had to lighten the mood somehow! I looked back to the mysterious savior but they were gone. How the hell did they get away without us seeing?

Back at the castle we were all sitting around the kitchen counter. Keith was the first one to speak.

“Is anyone going to acknowledge we got our asses handed to us, some cloaky person saves us, and then leaves? Without even saying ‘Are you guys ok?’”

“Yeah, that was weird. I mean how did they even get there? How did they leave without us noticing?” Hunk shot back. Everyone got up, bowls were still full, but their appetites were lost as soon as they approached the conversation.

Shiro spoke up again, “Let’s all head down to the Control Room, maybe we can find something about them.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone! Lets get right into the boring stuff. My uploading schedule will probably be two to three times a month. Like I said before this is my first time writing so I would deeply appreciate more ideas, constructive criticism, and your thoughts on the piece. I WILL NOT tolerate any bullying, hatefully, or criticism in the comments and if it happens I will have no trouble reporting you. If you are confused with the story line, just wait. I think as we go along you will understand it more. If you still don't, feel free to ask me! I will gladly help you.  
> I look forward to your comments!  
> painted_galactic_soup


	2. The Black Tiger

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What happens when Pidge and lance run into the Savior? What if Pidge had a Ukulele?

Pidge POV

I was down in my lab and man, was I pissed. Yesterday we were searching for hours on the Space Internet to find something even remotely close to the newly dubbed “The Savior”. As you can guess, Lance is the creator of the name. An annoying name from an annoying child. Sometimes I wish he would take things seriously. But, we found nothing. Nothing, except people, have seen her on the outskirts of the Galra Empire. And that's another thing, the Galra are deathly afraid of her. That's it, nothing else. Because anyone who has seen her, has died seconds later. And man it pissed me off. 

Coran and Allura decided that if we want to find her we should try the Space Mall. There, we have a better chance of finding a lead. I shook my head, at least Coran didn’t make our disguises this time. 

I shoved myself deeper into my work. Literally, I was in a broken vent. I took out a screwdriver when suddenly, I was grabbed by my ankles and lifted up out of the vent. I looked up at my captor to see Shiro. Fuck him. 

I dropped my screwdriver in annoyance, “Could you put me down, you’ve interrupted my work.” 

“Nope” He shot back, trying to muffle a laugh. 

“You’re a bitch.” I glared.

“Pidge! Language!” With that he dropped me. I groaned, dusting myself off, I looked up at him, glaring, showing that he would regret doing that. He screamed and ran. I didn’t chase him, I would get him back later when he didn’t expect it. 

At the Space Mall we paired up to find her. Lance and me, Hunk and Keith, and then Shiro with Coran. This time we were given 200 Gac. Thank God, I didn’t want to go swimming in a fountain a second time. Lance and me set off looking for any clues of who “The Savior” could be.

“Pidge look! It's a ukulele!” I turned to see where Lance was painting and ran off to the Vendor selling it.

“How much for that instrument, sir?” I asked quickly. 

He looked at me and leaned forward. “150 Gac.”

“80 Gac and the newest piece of tech using Altean technology.” He looked back at me in surprise. Altean Technology was very rare.

“Deal.”

I grabbed the ukulele with its case and ran off, dropping a small safe, but lame laser pointer I was working on to keep me busy, nothing that I cared about. Lance looked at me in surprise. I strapped the ukulele to my back and continued on. 

It was a few hours later when I saw a small section of a familiar black cape. ”Lance, I think I saw them.” I whispered to him. I ran after the culprit while Lance followed behind. We ran for a few minutes before cornering them at a dark univiting shop. They turned around in one swift motion. Under the hood were those piercing silver eyes that haunt my mind.

Their bulky hand grabbed my chin, jerking me forward. “You should not be here.” The cool feminine voice jerked me out of my fear. Everyone all thought “The Savior” was a male. Guess we were wrong. She let me go and I stumbled back. I looked at Lance and his whole face was white. I looked back and she was gone. 

Back at the castle we all sat at the dining table. I spoke up first. “Lance and I found out she’s a woman.” Everyone looked up and nodded. 

Keith spoke next. “People have dubbed her ‘The Black Tiger’; she can destroy a Galra Battleship with her bare hands, can get onto any ship without anyone noticing and is gone as soon as you look at her. We were lucky we saw her for more than that.” I shivered. She should be named ‘The Demon’ instead. 

“Well, I’m not sure how you paladins are to find her again, but if Pidge and Lance has seen her twice she most likely allowed them to see her. We should not go after her, who knows what will happen.” Allura spoke up, ending the conversation and dinner as well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you like the chapter! If they seem short to you guys I am trying to work on making them longer. We will get there eventually but I'm trying to not to put a whole pile of work on me as soon a I start.


	3. - Platonic Hidge

Pidge AU

I was in my lab working on fixing the ukulele I had acquired at the Space Mall. The ukulele was in pretty good condition, it just needed new strings and new tuning pegs. I was finishing up when Hunk walked in. 

“Hey Pidge! Is that a ukulele?” Hunk ran over in excitement, I mean I don’t blame him. When I saw it I was so excited to!

“Yea, I’m so glad I found it!” I glanced up.

“Pidge?”

“Yeah?”

“Can you play?” I glanced up at him, giving him a face that said, why-do-you-think-I-got-it?-just-to-look-at-it? He gave me a lopsided grin and I sighed. Strumming out a few chords I started to play. 

(If you want to listen to what I think she sounded like click here )

I started to sing quietly, “Put your head on my shoulder. Hold me in your arms, ba-by. Squeeze me oh so tight, show me. That you love me too. Put your lips next to mine, dear. Oh you kiss me once, ba-by. Just a kiss goodnight, may-be. You and I will fall in love. People say that loves a game. A game you just can’t win. If there's a way, I'll find it someday. And then this fool will rush in. Put your head on my shoulder. Whisper in my ear, ba-by. Words I want to hear, tell me. Tell me that you love me, too. Put your head on my shoulder. Whisper in my ear, ba-by. Words I want to hear, ba-by. Put your head on my shoulder. Put your head on my shoulder. Put your head on my shou-lder.” I ended quietly, allowing myself to catch my breath. Man, I hadn't sung in a while.

Hunk was gaping by the time I was done, “You're like an angel, we have to tell the others!” 

I jumped forward, “Please Hunk, I want to keep this between us.” Hunk frowned but nodded, he didn’t seem happy about it but compelled to my wishes. I put my ukulele back in its case and continued to work on Green’s updates. 

It was when I couldn’t stop fidgeting that I took out my ukulele. It has been three weeks since my little concert for Hunk and he has been begging me every since then to play again. It was when I started to play simple chords that I started to remember what happened just a few days ago. 

I walked into the dining room with Hunk, helping him carry food from the kitchen. 

“Come on Pidge! Please! Just once more!” This was the third time Hunk started to bug me to sing for him- that day. It was starting to get on my nerves. I set the food on the table and sat down next to Shiro, all the meanwhile glaring at Hunk. That didn’t stop him though. He pouted back at me. 

Shiro glanced at us before speaking, “What's going on?”

I spoke up before Hunk could reply. “Hunk has been bugging me nonstop to add cloaking to the yellow lion.” Hunk gave me a look but didn’t push me anymore, thank goodness. 

I smiled, Hunk’s bugging may be annoying but without it he wouldn’t be Hunk. I finished up playing and got up. I had today to relax after working nonstop for weeks. I walked around the castle, ending up at the Lion Hangers. When I walked in I saw all the lions together, along with Shiro, Hunk, Keith, and Lance. Keith and Lance were holding hands and laughing, so were Shiro and Hunk. I looked at the lions and found why they were laughing. Green and Red were across the room, both in corners growling to themselves. Black was in the center of the room standing proudly. Looked like I came by right after the Black sent both of them into a ‘time out’. I started to giggle wondering what happened that made Black act like the mother again. 

I was about to ask what happened when Allura spoke over the coms, “Paladins, there is a Planet near us under attack from the Galra, get to your Lions and get out there!” I sighed. A Paladin’s life never seemed to stop, didn’t it?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked the chapter! Don't forget to like and comment!  
> painted_galactic_soup


	4. - Game Time!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Decisions were made, relationships were broken. Pranks insured.

Third POV

Pidge was deep into her work, so deep into her work she didn’t notice Hunk and Lance sneaking around her to gather things they needed. For what? Well, Hunk and Lance were getting really bored in the castle the past few weeks. So they decided to get creative and pull a prank on someone, or some people. And those unlucky people were Shiro and Pidge. 

They didn’t have enough materials to do more extreme things so they settled with dying Shiro's hair hot pink while he slept and painting Pidge’s room hot pink while she worked. (As you can guess they only had had hot pink paint and dye) 

They could only do Pidge’s room at the moment because Shiro was already awake and working out. It was 5 in the morning???? 

Around noon Allura called for a team bonding exercise. 

“Hey! Instead of working out and things why don’t we play games and watch movies?” Hunk asked. Everyone slowly looked towards him and jumped into excited screams. OF COURSE THEY WOULD. Well, … except Shiro and Keith. They considered themselves adults. But Lance pulled Keith into a kiss and then Keith started jumping for glee (and not for movies and games). 

They all piled into an empty room and pulled up a space projector along with some cheesy Altean comedy. Thankfully Pidge made a bunch of games using her to big techy ego. They had Twister, Uno, Monopoly, Cards, Pick-up Sticks, and Battleship. Immediately everyone started arguing. 

“MONOPOLY!!!!”

“WHO IN THEIR RIGHT MINDS WOULD PLAY MONOPOLY???? UNO FOR LIFE.”

“UNO IS GOOD BUT WHAT ABOUT TWISTER??”

“WE NEED TO PLAY CARDS”

To that, everyone looked and started at Keith. Cards?? Really?? 

Shiro, surprisingly answered first, “Wow! Your Texan-Cowboy side is finally showing! But hell no. We have to play Monopoly.” Everyone cracked up. 

Pidge responded, “Shiro, your Space Dad bias is showing. We have to play Uno.” 

No one recovered from that day. Especially when Shiro and Pidge woke up the next morning screaming for Lance and Hunk to to get their FUCKING ASSES INTO THE TRAINING ROOM. 

Lance and Hunk were hiding in Yellow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hopefully Shiro won't kill Hunk and Lance for dying his perfectly, white, fluffy hair, hot pink. As for Pidge, I think she'll make them scrub her room clean with a toothbrush and have them be her maids for two weeks, or ensure her gremlin/Bridge Troll wrath. Comment what you think!  
> .  
> .  
> .  
> .  
> Hopefully I'll remember to put it in the next chapter...…..


	5. Six Months Later

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I-I'm sorry

Pidge POV

I hate everything. We were fighting a huge fleet of Galra ships, we were just about to leave when a Galra ship we thought was gone shot us as we entered a wormhole. I shot my hands over Greens control panels hoping to slow down my downfall somehow. I wish The Black Tiger was here to help us. She was there the three other times these past few months. We hit a rough patch in the air, my head slammed down against my seat, and the last thing I saw before I blacked out was a desert leading up to a huge green forest. 

I woke up at what seemed to be dusk for this planet. I got up speaking into the coms as I went, “Hello? Hello? Shiro, Lance, Keith, Hunk? Can you hear me?” Nothing but static came back. I sighed. Getting My emergency supplies I climbed my lion hoping for a better view to search for the others. I was at the edge of a forest, Norwest were three different smoke trails, relatively close. Turning to the South was another smoke trail farther away from me. I got down and started to head Norwest. Hoping to find the others. 

About three hours before midnight, I finally made it to the others. Shiro, Hunk, and Keith all sat around a fire pit coming up with what looked like a rescue plan. I jumped down, alerting them of someone coming. They all jumped up reading their weapons. After seeing me, they relaxed and ran to see if I was alright. 

“Pidge! Are you alright? Where did you crash?” Keith spoke quickly. 

I glanced at all of them and the lions before answering. “I crashed just next to the forest near here, about a mile and a half. From the looks of it, Lance was the one that crashed behind me.” Everyone glanced at each other, in three seconds everyone was arguing on what to do. It was Shiro who came up with the best idea, ever the leader.

“Everyone! Calm down! This is what we’ll do, two of you will go to Lance now, most of our tech is out and we only have one flashlight and only some of our helmets work.” 

“Who will go?” Hunk asked.

“Keith will go with Pidge, who has a working helmet. He can track down the Blue Lion. Take the flashlight with you. We have the fire here to give us light and keep us warm.” In a different scenario I would have smirked at Keith. Whenever Lance got hurt on a mission Keith would not stop at anything to make Lance feel good while healing or stay next to the healing pod while Lance was in there. He would be moody, not talk to anyone except Shiro and end up being alone while helping Lance or waiting for Lance.

I looked over to him, his eyes flickered to me, he smiled even though it didn’t reach his eyes. I sighed, this was going to be a long walk. 

About two hours into our walk there was an explosion in the distance, it was small but very worrying. Keith and I started to run faster, sometimes using our jet packs. 

Four and a half hours later we made it, the Blue Lion was dented up and there were small fires everywhere. Both of us were panting but we still ran at full speed down to Lance. We reached Blues open jaws and at the top of the steps was an unconscious Lance. There was blood everywhere, on his chest, face, legs, neck. We rushed to take his armor off and underneath there was horrible. It looked like he had a couple broken ribs, a broken arm and ankle. Along with all of the huge and small cuts on his body. On his face was a huge cute, from the middle of his left cheek all the way down to the right part of his neck. We took out the medical kit in the back of his lion, but he didn’t look good.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whats GONNa HappEN??  
> See you next chapter!
> 
> painted_galactic_soup


	6. The Rescue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I couldn't wait, I need to post this now.

Lance POV

I groaned, everything hurt. I opened my eyes to see two figures standing above me. I jumped up into a fighting position, soon after screaming in protest from my horrible wounds. I landed on the ground, still screaming when I heard two voices call my name, it sounded vaguely like Keith and Pidge but I blacked out before I could realize they were standing in front of me.

That was sixteen hours ago. I had woken up only minutes ago when burning light forced me to sit up and grab my bayard.

“Hey, sit down. Your wounds are really bad. You need to rest.” Shiro pushed me back down and all in one rush blinding pain came over me again. I complied and once again fell asleep, not noticing the concerned glance from Shiro.

Third Person POV

Everyone was severely worried. Lance's wounds were very, very bad. In order to even fix half of his wounds, they would be using almost all of their medical supplies. Pidge was right next to Lance’s head. Making sure a cool cloth stayed on his forehead and was only focusing on him. Kieth was right next to her holding as much of Lance’s hand with touching any of his burns and cuts. Shiro and Hunk were tending to the fire, speaking in hushed tones, every minute glancing at Lance. He was in a bad state, there were huge burns all over his body, along with the cuts and seeping blood, there were very little places you could see undamaged skin. 

What they did not notice was a very familiar creature watching them, making sure the Paladins she had taken to protecting were alright. And they were very much not alright. 

She decided to fix that. She does have a heart after all. 

Shiro POV

“Hey Hunk?” I asked him.

“Yeah?”

“I-never mind.” I shifted my attention to the ground, I didn’t even know what to say to Hunk, he was Lance’s best friend. I can’t just tell him there’s an 80% chance of Lance dying. I was about to speak up again when something caught my eye. They-no she was hiding in the shadows of a close rock wall. I stood up and readied my Galra arm. Everyone else followed my lead and formed a protective semi-circle around Lance. The figure stepped out into the light and they all sighed quietly, it was only the ‘Black Tiger’. They still didn’t lower their guard. When she vanished and reappeared behind them they jumped and raised their weapons even more. 

The ‘Black Tiger’ bent down to Lance and looked over him, clearly assessing his injuries. She stood up and beckoned them to follow her. They all looked at each other and then looked at Shiro. 

When he hesitated she looked up at all of them, “If you want the Blue paladin to live you must come with me now.” Shiro didn’t think again, he nodded and picked up Lance. She stretched out her hand and grabbed onto my shoulder. With her other hand she grabbed onto Pidge, instructing everyone to grab hold onto each other. With a firm glare she told everyone to hold on and not let go. With that we were whisked away into shadows, it felt like dragging ourselves through thick goo surrounded in fog. In meer seconds we were right next to a forest, along with the Green Lion. 

“We go on foot from here.” And with that she started walking, and didn't spare us another glance. Rude. We continued on, walking through the dense forest, only following a very well hidden path, that didn’t even look like a fucking path! This lady is very mysterious and I am starting to question if she led us here to kill us or heal us. 

After about twenty minutes of walking we finally stopped at a huge ledge. And below us was a huge city. 

“Hey it looks like a Moroccan City!” Pidge exclaimed.

“Yeah, and Morocco has some of the best food in the world, will it be the same here?” Hunk said right after. 

“Hunk, food is later, healing Lance is first!” I reminded him. 

The ‘Black Tiger’ motioned for me to hand her Lance. I again hesitated, I was wondering how we were going to get down this cliff. She motioned again and I handed Lance to her. She took a step closer to the edge and motioned for us to follow. Can’t this lady use words? Please? We stood up against the ledge and with one swift movement, the ‘Black Tiger’ jumped off, plummeting to the ground, WITH LANCE. Before I could even register what was happening Keith was jumping off with Hunk following as well. I looked at Pidge and shrugged, jumping as well. The entire time I was falling I saw that the ‘Black Tiger’ had wings and was actually flying, not falling. Half way down I activated my jetpack. 

When we touched the ground we were on a bridge going over a river leading into the city. The ‘Black Tiger’ started rushing to a nearby building, she was going so fast it was hard to keep up with her. 

She pushed into the door and started yelling, “Healers! Madja! Healers! I have a human that needs to be attended to immediately!” Healers started rushing towards her, and what looked to be an older lady pushed through everybody. She took Lance and brought him over to a nearby table.

I walked over to the ‘Black Tiger’, “Will he be ok, will they heal him?” I asked softly. 

She looked at me before answering, “They are healers for a reason.” I was stunned. She walked over to another healer and spoke quietly with them. After a little bit I walked over to the others and waited with them. Keith had his sword out and was struggling to get away from Hunk and Pidge, who were holding him back from running to his boyfriend. 

When the healer left to help the others, the ‘Black Tiger’ came back over, “Your Lance will not be healed until tomorrow afternoon. We can not stay here, the healers need their space to work.” 

That's when Keith lost it. “No way in HELL am I leaving MY BOYFRIEND somewhere I don’t know. SO EXCUSE ME BUT I DON'T”T TAKE ANY DAMN ORDERS FROM YOU!” Everyone was stunned, even more stunned when the ‘Black Tiger’ didn’t bat an eye, she held out her hand and a hovering glass globe appeared in her hand. 

“This is a Viewing Globe, you place it in a room and then with the twin you have you can watch anything that goes on from where the globe is placed. I wish that we didn’t have to leave, but in order for our healers to heal Lance we must leave. We will return to my house where you will stay while your Lions are being repaired.” She walked over to Lance and placed the clear globe on a nearby table. She walked back to us, herding us out the door. I glanced over to Keith to see him staring into the shop with tears rolling down his face. I walked over to him and hugged him, I wish I never had to see Keith like this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked it! Please, Please, PLEASE comment, I really want to here what you guys think!


	7. Hope For Home

Third Person POV

We slowly made our way down to the opposite side of the bridge. From there you could see much more of the city, you didn’t really have to look to see that there were main roads branching off from the center canal. One road was very vibrante, filled with life. Another had an aroma of heavenly food and still contained the level of beauty that the road starting near the second bridge had. This road was just on the side we were on, starting much closer inland. Another main road looked like it was for jewelry. After that there were all sorts of different roads between them and branching off of them. 

The ‘Black Tiger’ led us up a different main road that looked like it led you to a housing neighborhood. After a five minute walk up a small hill, we reached our destination. It was a three story villa, curving around the right side of a driveway. The driveway was not pavement but small rocks and had a small center decoration that was a small little waterfall coming out of a dragon's mouth. There was a porch in the front and just a plain white wooden door. 

Pidge POV

I could feel my awe, as we entered the house. I thought the house would be draped in gold but everything was simple. Despite it being big, it felt like a home. The kitchen and living room were joined together, the kitchen being very spacious and clean while the living room had two couches and a recliner with a table in the middle and a fireplace against the wall. One of the couches was an L shaped couch while the other was a small couch. The recliner was closest to the fireplace but was aimed towards the center table. 

The kitchen had white marble countertops. There was a big island with a country style sink. At the island there are six stools. There is another counter along the wall with two stove tops. There was also a cutting station and another sink. Across the island was a table that was able to sit eight people. Next to kitchen, in between the living room and kitchen was a hall.

The ‘Black Tiger’ started to speak., pointing while she spoke “Kitchen, Living room. Down that hall holds an office, a bathroom, and an open air training room.” We followed her across the living room to the spacious stairs at the back of the house. 

We walked up the stairs to the second floor, she started talking again. “Down here five bedrooms, all equipped with its own bathroom and a small walk in closet. These will be your rooms.” She again led us up the stairs at the end of the hall to the third floor.

“Up here is the master bedroom, which is mine. You are not permitted to go in there. Up here is also an art room, two other offices and a small library. You are allowed to go in the office downstairs but not up here.” She brought us downstairs again and sat down on one of the couches.

“I understand you wish for answers, you may ask as many questions as you would like but if I feel uncomfortable from a question I will not answer it.” She gestured for us to sit down. 

Keith was the first to ask a question, “Who are you? And why have you been following us FOR MONTHS?” I jerked, I mean I understand Keith is worried but he didn’t have to scream at her.

“I am Lillian, Commander of the Night Court Assassins. It has been my mission to follow you and make sure you are safe. I interfere when necessary.” 

Shiro asked next. “Why is it your mission to make sure we're safe?”

“Our rulers have predicted Voltrons return for centuries. When you first made your appearance I was sent out with the people I command over to see how good you were. When I found out how horrible you guys were at fighting I made it my mission to help out when I can.”

Everyone was stunned, I mean we thought we were alright, but if an assassin had to interfere when needed we weren’t as good as we thought.

I asked next. “Who are you under that hood?” 

She lifted her hood, and took off her black mask. She had blond and silver hair, it was shaved on both sides and on the top her hair was braided into a dutch braid, going all the way past her bottom. The right side of her face was horrific. Hundreds of big and small scars littered her right side. There were four main scars on top of all of them. They somehow magically avoided her eye but she had a silver ear that looked like she could still hear out of. Unlike humans ears, hers were slightly pointed like Alteans. What was also noticiple was that Lillian did not have huge hands like we thought, She had very bulky, claw-like gloves that reached her elbow. As she took those off she had very human arms and hands. She still had the rest of her bulky but smooth black armor on but you could take in how many weapons she had on her body. There were too many to count. 

Hunk went next, “Umm, what- where are we?” 

“You are in Velaris, the safest city in the Night Court.” 

“Are there any other ‘Courts’?”

“Yes, where you arrived was a desert that surrounds all the Courts. We are in the Night Court, then there is the Day Court, Dawn Court, Autumn Court, Summer Court, Winter Court, and Spring Court. We are all separated in many different ways, the Dawn Court shares their advancements with their citizens while our citizens have chosen their culture over technology. The Day Court and Autumn Court have the best spices that shipped here. While the Winter and Summer Courts have the best healers on this planet.” 

“What about this ‘Spring Court’?”

“There was a war five hundred thousand years ago, and the Spring Court aligned themselves to our enemies. Since then the High Lords people have left to join other Courts, leaving him and the Court to stay behind and break apart. Three hundred thousand years ago he had just started to pick up the pieces.” The look she gave us was enough to show us to drop the subject.

“Dinner will be served at six thirty, it is just before midday now. You can wander in the city or find something to do in the house. I will say the training room is only open from six in the morning to eleven in the morning. I have important things to do, I will not be back until five.” With that she got up and walked out the door. We all stared at her disappearing figure. 

I looked back at the others and shrugged.


	8. A/N

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Honestly I really don't like doing these so I will try and keep any of important information in the notes.

Hey guys! I am starting school soon (less than a week). I won't be going, I'll be doing distance learning till it is safe to go again. But, updates will not come as often until I am positive that I can balance school. And when that happens I will let you guys know! Another thing, I would love it if you guys could leave comments on what you think! I would love ideas and some constructive criticism. i can't wait to hear from you guys!


	9. Exploration is in order!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> sorry guys this will be a short one!

Pidge POV

I had no idea what I was going to do- well, I did know. I wanted to go out into town and see what this city was like. But i didn’t know what Shiro wanted us to do.

Speak of the Space Dad, “Alright team! It sounds like we’ll be here for a while - our lions were pretty damaged. We need to go out into the city, we need to make sure that we are safe here. Does everyone's bayard work?” At everyone's nods, he continued.

“I want this city to be searched until five, if we don’t finish we’ll finish tomorrow morning starting at dawn.” At everyone's protest he added on, “Yes, you can also look at shops but we don’t have any money, so you won't be able to get anything. I will search this road, Pidge will search that vibrant road, Hunk with spice road, and Keith with the jewelry road.”

As soon as everyone got up, a set of bags appeared along with a note. Keith picked up the note and started to read. 

I realized you would need money for going out to shops. These are the starting points, after you earn your keep to earn money. You each have two-hundred dollars. 

P.S. (I would advise not to spend them all at once. I will answer any questions when we are alone about earning your keep.) Stay safe.

Shiro POV

After Keith finished everyone whooped and grabbed a bag. There was no hesitation when everyone rushed for the door. I smiled and walked after them. They deserved to have some fun. Reaching the main road I was searching, I watched the kids at heart rush into the town. They were yelling and laughing, pushing each other and acting like a family. I remember how I overheard them one day whispering about how I was their ‘Space Dad’. They have said it to me multiple times and I secretly like it. It makes me feel like I belong in this dysfunctional group.

But, group doesn't seem like the right word any more, family felt more like it.


	10. A New Home

Pidge POV

This city is AMAZING! I was searching the really vibrant road we passed and it turns out the road was a road full of ART! I may be a scientist but I have a good appreciation for art. I mean, I play the ukulele and sing. So far I have looked at about twenty shops, and I’m not even halfway to the end! There are stores and stalls. I’ve grabbed a music keychain, a sketchbook for my science ideas, and a bunch of pencils and erasers. Who knows when we’ll be back here. I also grabbed a couple tasty treats for Hunk and I to try together. I also noticed that I needed to get some more clothes. 

Four hours later and I was ready to head back, it was 5:05 giving me enough time to claim a room, take a much needed nap, and get ready. When I walked in the house Hunk and Keith were sitting at the kitchen island. A waved hello and sat down.

Hunk was the first one to break away from the conversation between him and Keith, “Hey Pidge! Find anything interesting?” I nodded and smiled.

“There was loads of stuff, I have to take you there tomorrow there's a lot of art, food, and clothes.” At the word food both of them perked up, Hunk more happy than Keith.

“I would spend time with you guys but I’m tired and wish to find a room so I can pass out on a bed.” 

Keith nodded, “She gave us assigned rooms, you’re next to me, last room on the right.” I nodded thanks and headed upstairs. I opened the door labeled Pidge, dropped my bags on the ground and jumped on the fluffy queen sized bed. I realized I still had my armor on so I changed into a tee-shirt and shorts. I once again jumped on the bed, snuggled under the covers, and fell asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! So I have started school again but that means my schedule will be wacky, sometimes I will post lot during the month and sometimes not that much. Chapters will be shorter if I want to get out a couple of chapters a month. Everything depends on how my school is going and how my week is scheduled. For some reason at the end of each chapter there are notes telling you my schedule and I can't get those off. So anytime there is a new note about my schedule, don't listen to the last one.
> 
> Thanks for reading and don't forget to comment your thoughts!


	11. One Chapter Ends, Another Begins

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We get a look at how Lance is doing!

Lance POV

The first thing I felt was pain. Burning, searing pain. I couldn’t move or speak, no matter how much I wanted to. My vision was black, but I could hear people talking. I heard my name once and I strained to hear anything that was going on. 

Everything was fading in and out, I heard Keith yelling and I wanted to cry. My baby boy was safe, but I could hear the pain in his voice. I heard a gruff female voice that I didn’t recognize and a smooth, motherly voice. Everything faded out again and I was left to my wandering mind.

Six Hours Later

The pain has been getting worse and I keep wondering if I should even be alive. I know Keith says he loves me but what if he’s faking? What if we’re in a relationship just so that he has the hold to tell me to shut up when I need to be quiet? I mean the first time we saw the ‘Black Tiger’ I was joking around trying to lighten the mood. And what did I get? Glares and everyone telling me to shut up and be quiet.

I kept thinking and drifting for what felt like hours. My thoughts just kept getting worse and worse, never better. Throughout my thinking I started to feel myself drifting down, as I looked down I saw a bright, white, light. I also realized the pain coursing through my body was draining away the closer I got to the light. I shifted so that I was facing the light and dove down. This was surely the way back to consciousness, and I wanted to be awake as soon as possible. I got closer and closer. 

I stepped down onto the white floor and everything went numb. I looked around when I saw something- no, someone had stepped forward. I squinted to look and… it was my Great-Grandmother Mae. I had missed her so much. But, she was dead? How was I able to see her right now? I tried to run forward but something stopped me from doing so. I wanted to hug my Great Grammy! Why can't I? I started to cry. I was rarely happy in life and I wasn’t happy now. Why can’t I just die? The world would be such a better place without me. With those thoughts, the white space surrounding Great Grammy Mae looked more inviting. 

“Grammy Mae?” I croaked out.

“Hello Lance. Everyone misses you so much.” I thought of my family, I wanted to see them so badly.

“Why can’t I come hug you? I’ve missed you so bad.” The tears were still flowing down my face. 

“I’ve missed you too, but you know deep down what this is.” She took a step forward and smiled sadly. She was right. I knew exactly what this was. This was the gateway to death. 

“You have a choice, child. You can choose to stay right there and wait for those lovely healers to help you. Or you can come with me, and let the pain fade away.” I instantly took a step into the white light, I wanted the pain to be gone, and I wanted to see my family. 

“I know you have a choice, but I want you to know that you have a family waiting for you to wake up, the smart girl Pidge, your best friend Hunk, Shiro, and your boyfriend Kieth. They all love you very much.” I took a step back, and memories flooded my mind, surrounding my body. I saw me and Hunk dyeing Shiro's white floof pink. Going to the Space Mall with Pidge. Milking Kaltenecker with Coran and Allura. Cuddling with Keith and training with Shiro. I realized I didn’t want to leave them.

I looked back at my Great Grammy Mae and smiled sadly, “I sorry, I can’t leave them, even if..” I didn’t bother saying the rest. Her heart would break if she knew how bad my depression was. 

Mae shook her head and smiled as well, “You do not need to say sorry. I will see you again.” She took another step back and I watched her vanish. Some invisible force made the blackness take over and I was floating. 

Hopefully not for long.

I gasped. I sat up and instantly fell down, everything hurt. Two ladies ran over to me and pushed me down, one of them spoke up while checking the wounds lacing my body.

“You must stay down for now, you have slept for two days but your wounds are still healing. I will get you some water, your stomach is not ready to handle food.” I looked around, everything was strange, floating globes that shed light around the room. Multiple cream tables sat around the room. The tables held bottles and jars, bowls with utensils to mix things together, bandages all rolled up together, and had one to two people around them, all working on their own project. Six beds lined the back wall and up front, there was a door, on the right side the entire wall was made of glass, the left side held a window and a shelf. On the far side wall, there were many shelves that also held jars and bottles, some of them held cotton swabs, some with strangle powders, and some with twigs and leaves. Underneath the shelves was a counter that held five sinks, too many books, and more jars. There were some people sitting at the beds with healers checking on them. I looked around and noticed there was not one flashlight, lightbulb, or any tool a doctor on Earth would have. Huh. 

The older lady that spoke to me before came back with a water filled cup. She tipped my head forward which made me groan slightly in soreness and brought the cup to my mouth. I drank the water very slowly. When I was done she laid my head back down and put the cup on a table next to my bed. She put her hand to my forehead and tisked. She walked over to a sink and grabbed a cloth that was sitting next to the sink. She ran the cloth under the water and rang it out. She came back over and laid it on my forehead. She sat down on a chair and stared at me. I stared straight back.

She broke first, “So, what do you remember before being knocked unconscious?” 

I looked up at the ceiling and sighed, “I remember falling out the wormhole Allura created, we were fleeing from a battle and Allura didn’t give the wormhole enough time to get stabilized. She forced everyone through. The wormhole broke apart and everyone except the castle disappeared. I was knocked around a lot and I ended up smacking into my chair at an angle. I was in a lot of pain. I was unconscious before we even got to this planet.” She went to keep talking but a crash stopped her. She got up and then Keith was upon us. I started to cry, I had missed Kieth so hard. 

I looked at him and his face was hardened. I looked around the room and all the Healers were staring at us. The older healer who I was talking to before clapped her hands and the rest returned to their tasks and kept working. Keith sat down on a chair and folded his arms. I knew this wouldn’t be good, I just didn’t know how good.

Keith sighs, “Are you okay?” 

My smile falters but I make sure to fix it, “I'm fine, my ego is bruised but I’ll be fine.” Keith stares at me and a frown appears on his face. 

“Lance, until you learn how to stop joking and be serious for once, you and I are done. You worried me, and you don’t care about anyone. You only care for your jokes.” He stood up and walked away, never once looking back. My mouth opens and the tears from my eyes fall even faster. The older healer walked over to me and put her hand on my shoulder. She sat down and grabbed my hand. She held on, comforting me, never forcing me to speak about what had happened. We sat in comfortable silence, I’m glad she is here but I still felt more alone than ever.


End file.
